Vampire Nation
The Vampire Nation is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival game Sourcebook and supplement created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing for Vampire: Undeath. Vampire Nation is published using both the L.I.F.E system and the Infinity System as a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplaying series. The Vampire Nation is the default (and main) faction of vampires of the Modern Ages. This Sourcebook covers the government and gives details building upon the Vampire: Undeath Corebook. Concept The Vampire Nation is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a vampire created in the present day. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road . Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure The Vampire Nation will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System The Vampire Nation is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' '''Infinity which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. The Vampire Nation in Damnation In the world of Vampire, the The Vampire Nation is the one true government of vampires. Founded as an escape from The Inquisition, the Vampire Nation is an idea that has fermented in the minds of Elders since the ancient times. Following The Testamentum, a "vampire bible," members of the Vampire Nation believe all vampires come from The First, an unknown, shadowy figure from their ancient past. The Testamentum tells the story of The First in a passage concerning Lamech which states that Lamech was harmed by a Dark Stranger and so he killed him. In the nights to come more Dark Strangers came to Enoch asking about their brother. When Kaiyne, son of Adam told the Dark Strangers they had not seen their brother a war was started between the Enochians and the Dark Strangers. Enoch has stood for hundreds of years as the pinnacle of civilization and the children and descendants of Kaiyne were the mightiest men the world had ever seen. When the war was over, the descendants of Kaiyne had become vampires. Kaiyne himself is cursed by The Creator to be immortal and may have passed his immortality to those within his lineage. After the war, The First came and blessed this new brood, acknowledging them as his own. He gave his rules to the survivors who are the progenitors of all vampires. There are vampires who do not belong to The First, their origins are different and occured in different parts of the world. The Daemoni's founder, Vizerer, the first Mage was cursed by Satan to be a vampire. The Lyhin's founder Ares, has an unknown lineage as he became a vampire outside of Enoch during the time of The Great War. There are many stories but none which obviously point out the truth. Lilliana vampires also teach the story of Lilith and Samael, that all of the descendants of Lilith were Succubi who became vampires in ancient times. This story frequently crosses paths with the Fae as Succubi are counted among the Fae and the Djinn. The Vampire Nation & Others The Vampire Nation is currently at odds with The Angeliene and the mysterious order known as "V". Although it is unknown to most of the younger vampires, the Elders within the Vampire Nation know that "V" stands for Vyrolake, a Greek word for vampire and suggests a faction from the Age of Reckoning where a young group of vampires claimed that Elders were destroying their young to survive The Great Judgement. The leaders of "V" swore to justify the actions of those who took the lives of their Liberi. In the modern nights, pamphlets with the letter "V" are often found, the letter is sometimes carved mysteriously into buildings, spray painted on windows, etc. To the disappointment of the Elders, however, "V" is never found.